Tien Shinhan/Gallery
Manga tien3.jpg|Tien fires a Tri-Beam at Goku tien1.JPG|Tien hits a Saibamen tien2-0.jpg|Tien loses his left arm DBZManga395.jpg|Heroes Assemble! Tien and Chiaotzu survive Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack in the Manga.png|Tien and Chiaotzu's reaction to Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack tien.JPG|Tien faces Super Buu Tien & Trunks & Goten during Battle of Gods Saga manga chapter 3.jpg|Tien saves Trunks and Goten from the ocean after their fusion was terminated by Beerus Tien & Chiaotzu farming in Resurrection 'F' manga chapter 1.png|Tien and Chiaotzu, farming their land, watch Shenron being summoned by Sorbet and Tagoma Anime ''Dragon Ball'' TienDefeat.jpg|A young Tien Shinhan defeated by Tao TienReferee.png|Tien in an unnamed tournament TienVSgokuEp82.PNG|Tien fights Goku in a forest TienChiaotzuTorunament.jpg|Tien with Chiaotzu at the 22nd World Tournament TienShinhan.Ep.85.png|Tien Shinhan mocks Yamcha PPTS1.jpg|Tien notices Goku TTW88.jpg|Tien Shinhan TienBeingCrazy.png|Tien is not satisfied with his meal TTW89.jpg|Tien prepares to fight Yamcha Ten.Ep.085.png|Tien prepares to fight TienShinhan.JPG|Tien Shinhan TienWMATEp87.png|Tien during the preliminaries Tien&ChiaOP.png|Chiaotzu and Tien TienAndYamchaBattle.png|Yamcha and Tien begin fighting YvT7.jpg|Tien throws a barrage of punches at Yamcha TiensBadassWalk.png|Tien walking along TienGotSmthingToTell.png|Tien tells his master about Goku ShockedTienChiao.png|Tien and Chiaotzu are shocked at Jackie Chun's skill TienStopsGokuAndCrane.png|Tien blocks Goku's and Master Shen's attacks Tien.vs.JackieChunEp93.png|Tien prepares to face off against Jackie Chun Dragon-Ball-093-Tien-Shinhan-vs.-Jackie-Chun.png|Tien stops Jackie Chun's knee TienAttacks.Ep.093.png|Tien prepares to attack Jackie Chun Tien93.jpg|Tien attacks Jackie Chun FMTG3.jpg|Tien meditating before his match Tien in ep97.png|Tien sees his confrontation with Jackie Chun TiensUltraMeditation.png|Tien meditating FMTG5.jpg|Tien meditating FMTG8.jpg|Tien before his match FMTG9.jpg|Tien and Goku FMTG11.jpg|Tien takes a battle stance FMTG12.jpg|Tien jumps up after being hit by Goku FMTG13.jpg|Tien before performing the Machine Gun Punch MG.Punch.Ep.097.png|Tien using the Machine Gun Punch Tien5.PNG|Tien fighting at the tournament Tenshinhan.Ep.099.png|Tien faces Goku Tien using the Four Witches.jpg|Tien using the Four Witches Technique TSC3.jpg|Tien jumping over Goku TSC4.jpg|Tien bashes Goku's head TSC5.jpg|Tien punching Goku TSC7.jpg|Tien Shinhan TSC8.jpg|Tien preparing to charge Goku GokuVsTien.Ep.101.png|Goku headbutts Tien in the stomach LaunchTienKuririn.Ep.102.png|Tien, holding the dead Krillin TienDevastatedAtRoshiAndChiaotzusDeath.png|Tien devastated at Roshi and Chiaotzu's demise TienTrainingInSolitude.png|Tien training in solitude, in preparation for King Piccolo The Ultimate Sacrifice - Tien tries.PNG|Tien practices the Evil Containment Wave LetsDoThis.png|Tien confronts King Piccolo Tien10.jpg|Tien faces King Piccolo BornWithClothesOn.png|Tien watches Drum's birth TienGrabsDrum.png|Tien applies a headlock on Drum GokuSavedByTien.png|Tien saves Goku Tien8.PNG|Tien injured KingPiccoloGrabsTien.png|Tien held by King Piccolo Takeyouy.jpg|King Piccolo and Tien Kingpiccolosmiles.jpg|King Piccolo and Tien Tien5.jpg|Tien after Goku defeated King Piccolo OutgrowEachOther.png|Launch nurses Tien Launch (on the left) in a flashback.jpg|Tien with his friends Chiaotzu alive.png|Chiaotzu and Tien after the latter was resurrected TienTraning.jpg|Tien training for the 23rd World Tournament Tien14.PNG|Tien training for the 23rd World Tournament HotterThanLava3.png|Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu TienstopsTao.Ep.136.png|Tien stops Tao's attack TaopunchedTien.Ep.136.png|Tien defeats Tao with one punch to his stomach Cranehermitflying.png|Tien Shinhan Tien Lifting Goku's Weighted T-Shirt.JPG|Tien lifting Goku's weighted T-shirt Tien11.jpg|Tien attacks 1337963832118 28484.jpg|Tien using Multi-Form against Goku ''Dragon Ball Z'' Launch&Tien(SaiyanSaga).png|Launch and Tien TienLauncheChiaotzuEp12.png|Tien, Launch, and Chiaotzu Tien vs Krillin.jpg|Tien spars with Krillin for the arrival of the Saiyans ShortyTienFaceoff.jpg|Tien fighting Shorty TienMulti-form.Ep.27.png|Tien uses the Multi-Form against Shorty and Scarface MTrGr(Ep21).png|Tien and Chiaotzu during the arrival of the Saiyans TienshinhanChiaotzu.jpg|Tien confronts the Saiyans Tien prepares for the Saibamen.jpg|Tien prepares for the Saibamen Tien vs saibamen 1.jpg|Tien attacks a Saibaman Tien vs Saibamen.jpg|Tien hits the Saibaman 23-3.JPG|Tien elbows the Saibaman SA8.jpg|Tien Shinhan TienLosingArmNappaDBZ.png|Nappa severs Tien's arm TPON6.jpg|Tien swears he will avenge Chiaotzu's death TienRageQuit.jpg|Tien is furious over the death of Chiaotzu NappaToyingWithTien.jpg|Tien fighting Nappa PranksterTien.png|Tien with Yamcha and Chiaotzu on King Kai's planet Tien6.jpg|Tien on King Kai's planet Tien powering up.png|Tien powering up Tien chiatzou frustrated.png|Tien and Chiaotzu frustrated DBKAI054-23.jpg|Tien wishes to stay dead for now and train with King Kai TenshinhanRevived.png|Tien Shinhan revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls Tien19.PNG|Tien Shinhan TienChiaotzuAndroidsSaga.png|Tien and Chiaotzu before preparing for the upcoming battle TienChiaotzuClimbing.png|Tien and Chiaotzu training Tien Dragon Soul.png|Tien Shinhan in the DBZ Kai opening TienArriving.png|Tien finds Yamcha half dead in Sasebo Tien Android Saga.JPG|Tien Shinhan in front of the androids TienAndroidsSaga01.png|Tien as he appears in the Androids Saga Tientalking2009.jpg‎|Tien after the Z Fighters are easily defeated TienAndroidsSaga02.png|Tien talking with the other Z Fighters about the Androids Gffsdgs.jpg|Tien Shinhan near Kame House Fgsdgfsdgsdg.jpg|Tien with the others TienShockedEp150.png|Tien while Cell attempts to absorb Android 17 TienImperfectCellSaga01.png|Tien prepares the Neo Tri-Beam TienImperfectCellSaga02.png|Tien about to use the Neo Tri-Beam on Semi-Perfect Cell Tien9.PNG|Tien attacks Cell with the Neo Tri-Beam Sacrifice - Tien.PNG|Tien fires the Neo Tri-Beam Sacrifice - Tien exhausted.PNG|Tien exhausted from the repeated attacks Sacrifice - Tien 2.PNG|Tien prepares to launch another attack Sacrifice - Tien 3.PNG|Tien prepares to launch another attack Sacrifice - Tien 5.png|Tien after finishing his assault Sacrifice - Tien 6.png|Tien collapses ImagesCAN1P16E.jpg|A crushed Tien on the ground 2006.jpg|Tien on Kami's Lookout 3023.jpg|Tien on Kami's Lookout TienS3.png|Tien Shinhan at the Cell Games Tien and Yamcha fighting Cell Jr..jpg|Tien and Yamcha grab a Cell Jr. Tien & Yamcha vs Cell Jr.jpg|Tien and Yamcha knee shot a Cell Jr. Yamcha and Tien protect injured SSJ Goku from a Cell Jr..png|Tien and Yamcha protect the worn out Super Saiyan Goku from a Cell Jr. TienSaysGoodByetoZFighters.png|Tien saying goodbye after the Cell Games DBZ - 230 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120311-15595544.jpg|Tien and Chiaotzu sense Goku's power Dbz241(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120403-17101698.jpg|Tien easily dodges Super Buu's attack TienSuperBuuSaga.png|Tien as he appears in the Majin Buu story arc buustien.JPG|Tien is beaten by Super Buu's several legs buustien_2.JPG|Tien faints buustien_3.JPG|Tien is healed by Dende TienandCBuuSaga.png|Tien and Chiaotzu sending energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb Krillin&Tien(Ep288).png|Krillin and Tien at Bulma's party ''Dragon Ball Super'' L8VUs.jpg 18809052_1818292608487147_6453869273470205952_n.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-07-21-at-10.06.10-PM.png zzzj.jpg tumblr_inline_ntwtiwAEck1qi0fl8_540.png b98c188a0eab09c79e052998a477f173acaadce1_hq.jpg ,tt.jpg khh.jpg dragon-ball-super-89-02-tien-tenshinhan.jpg Dragon-ball-Super-Episode-90-Tien.jpg fotonoticia_20170508135313_640.jpg 2017-05-07-8.jpg dragon-ball-super-photo-episode-89-986718.jpg main-qimg-2c73eed5eb3d6455f7da9ce25b23a41e.png|Tien getting a heavy punch from Gohan ojj.jpg uuuuz.jpg mqdefaultio.jpg mhop.jpg tumblr_inline_oscsvsLjKu1tm8two_540.png DBS101TienMessingUpFools-720x403.jpg 101screenshot Gohan, Roshi, Tien.png|Tien encounters Master Roshi and Gohan Tenshim.png Film appearances ''Bojack Unbound'' Trunks and Tien.jpg|Tien fighting Future Trunks in Bojack Unbound TienDisk.png|Tien fires an energy blast at Future Trunks in Bojack Unbound Tien.png|Tien powers up in Bojack Unbound Tienm9.jpg|Tien faces Bojack's gang in Bojack Unbound ''Battle of Gods'' ZFightersB2(BoG).png|Tien Shinhan in Battle of Gods TienStopped(BoG).png|Tien Shinhan attacks Beerus BillsVsTien1(BoG).png|Beerus stops Tien's attack BillsThrowsTien1(BoG).png|Tien thrown to the ground 772dd2d61081f77eaa25d15bde6cf54a.png|Tien realizes just how powerful Beerus is Tien&ZFightersInRockyArea(BoG).png|Tien and the others in Battle of Gods Goku's imagination of the Z-Fighters in Dragon Ball Z - Battle of Gods.png ''Resurrection ‘F’'' Tien vs Jeice-like Frieza Soldier, Resurrection 'F', IsraeliteVIP pic snap.png Tien vs Frieza's 1000 soldiers army 01, Resurrection 'F', IsraeliteVIP pic snap.png Tien vs Frieza's 1000 soldiers army 02, Resurrection 'F', IsraeliteVIP pic snap.png Tien vs Frieza's 1000 soldiers army 05, Resurrection 'F', IsraeliteVIP pic snap.png Tien vs a troll-like Frieza soldier inside the cave, Resurrection 'F', IsraeliteVIP pic snap.png Power up Z-warriors Fnf.png|Tien and the Dragon Team powering up to max to help Goku and Vegeta teleport Artworks Dragon ball014.jpg|Art of Tien Shinhan TienChKanzenban.png|Art of Tien by Akira Toriyama DRAGON BALL Z - Saiyan Saga Heroes running.jpg Dragon Ball Z – Bukkun.jpg Dragon Ball Z - Hit Song Collection 2- Miracle (CD) - Cover.jpg Dragon Ball Z - Hit Song Collection 4; Character's Special.jpg TienShinhan2013.png|Tien Shinhan art for Battle of Gods Revival_of_f_-_character_designs_home3.jpg Ten shin han universe survival dbs by saodvd-dartj4h.png|Tien in Dragon Ball Super's Universe Survival Saga TienShinhanAlwaysReadyForBattle.png|Tien Shinhan's artwork for the Universe Survival Saga Openings/Endings Z-Fighters as Gentlemen (Dragon Ball Z Movie 9 - Bojack Unbound Ending, 1993 Toei Animation).png Tien Dragon Soul.png MECHA-FRIEZA AND COLD VS. THE Z-FIGHTERS IN KAI BY NIV LUGASSI.png Z-Fighters-YSGHFReturn.png Dear Zarathustra.png Z-Fighters stands in front of the Majin Buu threat in Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Ending (True HD) - Never give up.png Z-Fighters stands in front of the Majin Buu threat in Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Ending (True HD) - Never give up 1.png Z-Fighters optimistic in Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Ending (True HD) - Never give up.jpg Z-Fighters charge to attack in Dragon Ball Z Kai The Final Chapters Ending (True HD) - Never give up.jpg DragonBallSuperOP.jpg DragonBallSuperOP2.png Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 Screenshot -1.png Video Games Opening9(ISGD).png|Tien Shinhan in the opening of Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Intro9(ISGD).png|Tien Shinhan in Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu Ultimate 43.jpg|Tien Shinhan in the Ultimate Battle 22 intro Tien Advanced Adventure.png|Tien in Advanced Adventure TienB3HD.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Budokai 3 HD Impact 3.jpg|Tien Shinhan in W Bakuretsu Impact Tien Shinhan Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Budokai Tenkaichi Tien Shinhan wins Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Budokai Tenkaichi Tien Shinhan Burst Limit.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Burst Limit Tien Shinhan 4 Burst Limit.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Burst Limit Rblasto 68.jpg|Tien in Raging Blast 2 rbt278.PNG|Tien in Raging Blast 2 Tien Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Tien in Ultimate Butōden Tien Zenkai Royale.png|Tien in Zenkai Battle Royale Tien(DBZFK).jpg|Tien in Dragon Ball Z For Kinect TienBoZArt.jpg|Tien in Battle of Z tienchahahaha.JPG Dragon Ball Heroes trailer - DBZ Movie 7 Red Ribbon Army Androids vs. the Crane Style Martial Arts School at the Tenkaichi Budokai.png Tien vs. Android 13, Chiaotzu and Master Shen vs. Android 14 - Dragon Ball Heroes trailer.png|Tien vs. Android 13 in Dragon Ball Heroes trailer Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Tien Shinhan.jpg|Tien Shinhan in Xenoverse 2 Tien Shinhan XV2 Character Scan.png|Tien Shinhan's Xenoverse 2 Scan EEmy6nh.jpg TienShinhanFighterZScan.png|Tien Shinhan revealed as playable character in FighterZ Tien FighterZ.jpg|Tien Shinhan in FighterZ tien in kakarot games.png|Tien Shinhan in Kakarot Tien Solar Flare 1563816281.jpg Other media Z-Fighters play against Frieza in a Japanese 90s game.png C09-Tien-Returned.jpg 2014-dbz-new-playmat-panini.jpg|2014's Dragon Ball Z Trading Card Game promotional art by Panini Category:Galleries